


What Happened To ShinRa?

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My personal take on what happened to ShinRa after the events of Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened To ShinRa?

There was a joint press conference set for 9am at the newly constructed WRO headquarters in Edge. The joint entities were Rufus ShinRa and Reeve Tuesti who, at this particular moment were seated side by side at one end of the table, enough paperwork stacked between them to sink a tanker. The young heir to an empire was about to sign away the last remnants of ShinRa Inc.

“Well,” Reeve said as he scrubbed his hand over his eyes, “I think we have it mostly figured out. All former ShinRa employees will be given one week to decide if they wish to be transferred to like divisions within the WRO or quit and seek employment elsewhere. The understanding being that once in the WRO they can apply for any position they wish to have and will be considered just as any other employee wanting an internal transfer. Anyone over the age of 60 will be offered a full retirement package – funded by you personally.”

Reeve paused to nod to Rufus who acknowledged it with a nod of his own. Reeve continued, “You agree to turn over all rights and responsibilities to all divisions under the ShinRa banner to the management of the WRO without compensation, however you will be allowed to retain your stock options – not to ever exceed more than 30% of any net worth of the WRO for the remainder of your life. Once you are dead, your heirs must either purchase your 30% on their own or pass that percentage back into tradable stock.”

Again Rufus nodded his agreement. Perhaps the only person in the room who had no idea just how difficult this was for Rufus was Reeve. But Reeve Tuesti was a wise man who knew when to not offer condolences. 

Rufus would have been offended by them, anyway. He was not angry or sad to be parting with the company his father built and he helped to ruin. Rufus was disappointed in himself. He felt a great debt to the planet and had tried, using the only things he had at his disposal, to help with healing it. And it had not worked. He still felt the sting of a double failure keenly, but the pain of knowing that he alone had cast the orders that had done so much harm was too much to bear. 

His public downfall the next morning was just what he had coming. It was what the public wanted. It was what Rufus wanted, even thought it would be embarrassing. 

“There just remains one department to discuss,” Reeve shifted uncomfortably since Four of the members of that department were stationed at various points around the room. 

“The Turks. Of course,” Tseng, ever the spokesman for the group in serious matters, spoke with confidence. “I believe that Elena has had a very good idea about what to do with the field agents.” The nameless Turks that were called by their weapons of choice were stationed at various places around the world, sending information of interest back to ShinRa.

“That's right. Since the Field agents function as intelligence operatives, they could be absorbed into the Intelligence Division of the WRO. If that were to happen, having them move would be unnecessary and most all of them have gotten comfortable where they are. And the populations they are in have gotten comfortable with them.” Elena explained all this with small gestures of her delicate hands and her voice firm and steady with the knowledge that what she had thought of was an excellent plan. She'd come a long way from being the rookie new-girl she had been a few years before.

Reeve thought about this for a few minutes. “Provided that they would do it as a whole, I have no problem with it. I have just hired someone to head Intelligence and Espionage, and I am certain that her opinion on the matter would be positive. All the same, before I agree, we will need to get everyone on the phone.”

What followed was the strangest and biggest conference call that anyone had ever seen. Reeve only had to call one person, but patching in 10 other people scattered across the globe was another task entirely. Meals were interrupted, people were dragged from bed, and one person had to wade through a bar fight. Ultimately, everyone was agreeable, but it took hours. The new head of I&E was hard headed and everyone in the room pitied the at-large former Turks when all was said and done. 

The voice had sounded faintly familiar to the assembled ShinRa staff, but no one thought much about it. 

“What about you four?” Reeve asked the question as soon as the phone call had ended in a series of deafening clicks. 

Four pairs of eyes looked at Rufus as he explained, “They have been hired on as my personal staff. I will not be able to manage my life without some help and, at least at first, having protection is going to be important.”

Reeve nodded, accepting this answer for it's true meaning. Rufus and these four people had been through too much, had bonded through blood and failure and attempts to right their wrongs. To separate now would be to break apart a family. A very strange family that annoyed each other at every turn on purpose, but worked as a perfect team all the same.

A few more hours of hammering out fine details and signing papers, lawyers being called in to review everything three times and it was all ready. The five did not exchange words as they left and went their separate ways for the evening. They didn't have to. 

The next morning at 9am sharp, Rufus and Reeve took center stage and announced the change of hands. The press asked questions and took pictures. Both men did their best to look both grave and comfortable. An hour was all it took and life for ShinRa employees everywhere altered – for some more than others.


End file.
